[unreadable] The California National Primate Research Center (CNPRC) is one of the eight National Primate Research Centers supported by the National Center for Research Resources of the National Institutes of Health. The CNPRC provides specialized research facilities, nonhuman primate resources, scientific and professional staff, equipment and technical expertise in support of primate-related research. The CNPRC is located on a 300 acre tract of land in a rural agricultural area. The present proposal is to establish a Center-wide security camera system that would provide coverage for the entire CNPRC grounds including the perimeter fence, parking areas, entrances and gates. In conjunction with our existing security procedures, this 24-hour closed circuit surveillance system will add an additional layer of security by permitting recording of all events by each camera on a continuous basis with remote viewing capabilities. Installation of this system will provide greatly enhanced security for the animals, staff and research programs at the CNPRC. [unreadable] [unreadable]